fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcane Mode
|rōmaji= Ākein Mōdo |type= Ancient Spell Caster Magic Lost Magic Chaos Arts |user= TBA }} Arcane Mode ( , Ākein Mōdo lit. Magical Power Synchronize: The Pinnacle of Perfection), also referred to as the "August Eminence" (尊厳の著名, Shogen no Chomei), is an Ancient Spell ( , Enshento Superu lit. Magic from Ancient Times) and a member of the Chaos Arts which was awakened during the "beginning of magic"; it allows the user to channel vast supernatural energies and the knowledge of those who had previously walked the same lonely road (the only one that I will ever know) as them, granting them physical abilities beyond one's wildest dreams and allowing for the ability to perform especially powerful and extraordinary feats of magical manipulation; it is the final advancement in æther-based magic. Description Arcane Mode is a state where the user becomes one with essence of magic; achieving a state of union between the magician's physical body and the magic that flows throughout the universe. It is activated via the user achieving a state of tranquility known as Clear and Serene (明鏡止水, Meikyō Shisui); which is achieved through an advanced breathing technique where the user's mind must be clear, psychologically speaking; they have to free themselves from all negativity in their mind and heart, and must maintain focus on the battle at hand and nothing else. While doing so, the user's magical aura flares up to its highest output as magical energy begins to permeate from their body, achieving perfect synchronicity with the world, enabling the user to tap into any form of magical energy such as magical auras, magic power, and even eternano, granting them absolute dominance over the concept of "supernatural". When under the effects of Arcane Mode, the user becomes a maelstrom of luminous magical energy that pours from a calm center in which they do not appear to be present either physically or as an individual personality, having completely merged with the essence of magic; becoming a being of glowing light; indeed, when active, Arcane Mode is signified by the user's eyes becoming surrounded by a flaming glow; as do the user's veins. The magician who possesses Arcane Mode is said to be the "sworn enemy" of artificial magic, something which the human mind could not normally carry as a burden; of course, carrying such a power is the recklessness of changing the world. It is said that inheriting the magic is similar to one's options being closed off, with no alternate paths available- everything becomes a one-way-street. However, one thing is generally agreed on- it's an oddity in that Arcane Mode is simply "born" in one person in the universe, meaning that there can only be one user per generation. Even if the previous user should die, it does not mean the death of Arcane Mode; instead, it can only be respawned if that person dies rather than disappearing, unable to be taught by anyone- though this isn't common knowledge, as people have wasted their entire lives trying to learn it without success. In the dying moments of the previous user, Arcane Mode gathers and condenses the dying user's power—all of it, including their life energy, magical energy, strength, intelligence and knowledge, agility, and finally, their talent in magic; condensing it into a miniature-sized sphere that pulses in the colour of the user's magical aura. Moments afterwards, the sphere is released from the user's dying body which ceases function—the sphere tracks down the next host to the magic; once finding them, the orb enters the new user's body, transferring all of the previous user's capabilities down to the next host. Thus, with every user, Arcane Mode gets stronger and stronger, and while originally weak, in the current day and age, the magic enables the user to channel incomprehensible amounts of magical power and the knowledge of the previous wielders, granting the user physical powers beyond one's wildest dreams, additionally enabling the user to perform extraordinary feats of magical manipulation. Arcane Mode can be said to be a Chaos Arts user's full state of power as they are imbued with the power of the past wielders of the Chaos Arts added to their current state of power allowing to release, beyond the maximum, greater spells. In this state, all of their physical attributes are bolstered enormously; and the magician has access to upgrades or even additions to their normal abilities like flying or hovering; they can also manipulate the magical energy that surrounds them, including that of the opponent's and the atomic structure of it, turning it into an extension of their body to increase the reach of their attacks. Due to the user gathering and absorbing magical power throughout the atmosphere, their Magic Origin will instinctively react when the user is about to be attacked, warning them of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of their skull, serving as a "sixth sense" of sorts which provides the user with a distinct advantage when facing others in combat, because they can predict attacks as they begin and quickly react due to their three-hundred-and-sixty degree field of "vision", outside of normal line-of-sight; the user possesses the ability to harm their opponents when they perform elemental transformations; allowing the user to strike the body beneath the elemental energy, bypassing their transformation; however, it does not negate their magic. When Arcane Mode is activated, the user's power increases with their available magical reserves, so by default, the user can gain a boost in power and speed six times the energy used, which can only increase if further measures are taken; with this power, even a physically weak person can prove problematic to the toughest of opponents, allowing them to fight head-on with all sorts of enemies, even Wizard Saints and above. Each of the powerful blows unleashed with Arcane Mode active contains enough magical energy that they are visible, and the user strikes can be compared to being struck with a powerful shotgun shell in the butt. At its strongest point, a single blow from a user with this magic has enough force to cripple and completely finish off an enemy of any size and power easily; this, combined with general skillful body movements, allows the user to evade the attacks of their enemy at the last possible moment. Though they can implement it at will by activating Arcane Mode manually, more often than not, a user's predilection is to utilize it as a final stratagem. The Arcane Mode state acts as a double-edged sword - while the power and new spells it gives the caster are propitious, it still has the residual aftermath of leaving the magician with little to know magical power remaining if they extend the amount of time they remain in this form. Overall, Arcane Mode is referred to a "magic beyond all others"; though for all of its strengths, as with each user the power of the magic is doubled, meaning that the next user must undertake more rigorous training than the last- effectively, this will get to the point where the magic is unusable, making it truly "lost". History Arcane Mode is an Ancient Spell which has existed since the "beginning of magic", being one of the oldest Magics, but most historical details about it are unknown- there are all sorts of rumours abound, such as it being related to The One Magic (一なる魔法, Ichinaru Mahō), or that it was "The Strongest Magic" (最強の魔法, Saikyō no Mahō); a magic which far outstripped any other, even the crowd darling known as Slayer Magic. Throughout the ages, as decades and centuries passed by like a plastic bag flapping about in the wind majestically, the rumours and legends only intensified, as people began to believe that it was The One Magic itself (which is probably total horse piddle), or being the "key" to understanding the secrets of the supernatural. Another rumour is that Arcane Mode was originally two separate magics; an absorbency-type magic which enables the user to stockpile all sorts of powers, and a transference-type magic which can give the user's power to others. Supposedly, in ancient times, the user of these two magics were exposed to a large amount of eternano which, instead of simply being absorbed, contaminated the person's Magic Origin and affected the two magics, resulting in a fusion and the creation of Arcane Mode. However, this was simply a theory put forward by various esoterologists, and cannot be proven. Generally, every user of Arcane Mode is known to leave a large impact on the course of history, with the very first user revealing the existence of magic to the world, whereas before it was hidden by the "Mageocracy"; an order of magicians who disliked sharing their powers and knowledge with those who couldn't use it and those they saw as lesser than them. General Powers and Abilities Limit-Shattering Attributes: Generally, the user of Arcane Mode has superhuman strength at destructive levels, increased agility and superhuman speed when compared to a normal magician- even stronger than a user of Crash or a user of Slayer Magic. Due to way in which Arcane Mode works, the spirits of all of its previous hosts live on within it; their physical abilities are transferred to the current user, shattering their mental and physical barriers- all of them stacked upon one each in order to birth something that could only be considered a "living god". Their strength is beyond unreal- with a single downward chop, the user is capable of manifesting a violent tremor that obliterates the ground it comes into contact with and sends her enemies careening across the landscape- their attacks generally hit like an out-of-control dumptruck; smashing their opponents into teeny-tiny pieces like they were made out of some spectacularly shitty plasticine, blowing holes in their bodies through simply thrusting their hands in their direction- the sheer kinetic force released does the rest. In addition, the endurance displayed by the user enables them to tank spells like those of Curses and Dragon Slayer Magic like it was nothing and ignore all senses of pain—though it should be noted that this varies on the factor of how powerful the blow is. The speed gained by Arcane Mode causes their body to now be made of GOESFAST, forgoing the need for speed-enhancing magics such as High Speed and Slowing Magic, enabling the user to outstrip almost anyone in a contest of pure speed. Lastly, the user's magical power upon awakening Arcane Mode becomes tremendously thick, heavy and dense, being seen as more a "force of nature" than an aura of energy radiating from their body. Instant Adaption: Again, due to the spirits of all of Arcane Mode's previous hosts living on within the magic, the user gains any and all knowledge of how to utilize the previous hosts' weaponry and abilities efficiently. This is due to the absorbed warrior's memories and senses flooding into the magician's body, allowing instant proficiency with the weapons and magic used by the predecessors by inheriting all combat skills and techniques utilized by their previous hosts as they have inherited their will. In addition to this, to a lesser extent, the user also gains access to knowledge about any and all magics that the spirits held in their previous life- though, they won't be able to inherit the magics of the previous hosts as that'd cause an influx of power which threatens to overwhelm the new user. But, to slightly make up for it, the user of Arcane Mode has knowledge on how to cast associated with the various magics a previous wielder of the magic had as long as they have the corresponding magic. Magical Expertise: Generally, a user of Arcane Mode is more in-tune with magic than other magicians; which, of course, is because they have countless spirits (and their Magic Origins and magical power) living on inside of them, allowing them to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. Effectively, because Arcane Mode is constantly active for the user, the concept referred to as "magic" can be considered a fifth (sixth?) limb, and they can control magic and anything to do with it such as eternano, magical auras, and magical energy like an extension of their body effortlessly, far outshining people in the current day and age who had devoted themselves to the arcane arts; they are capable of weaving spells together; and their magic is noticeably more stable than any others with magic abilities- therefore it does not breakdown at all and is not easily deflected; it can be said that a user of this magic's spells are almost unstoppable; the user is able to cast spells up to the high #80's range, such as Abyss Break, without the need for an incantation and certainly without sacrificing any loss of power on the user's end. While in this stage, when their full power is released, the magic aura shapes itself like a giant animal associated with the caster, the wings spanning a great distance. The power of all of the caster's spells are sharply enhanced when they are in this stage, and they gain access to new spells as well. One of the more notable traits displayed by a user of Arcane Mode is the ability to perform more than one type of magic simultaneously, up to and including Elemental Magic and even more complex magics such as illusions and time-stopping; the user is able to manipulate nonliving matter by changing its atom structure, i.e. turning air into a wall of water or turning a stone column into a large uprising spike, and one of the most notable spells of a fully-trained user of Arcane Mode is the Fourfold Combination Spell: All Element Sphere ( , Foafōrudo Konbinēshon Superu: Ōru Eremento Sufia lit. Fusion between Four Magics: Wind-Forest-Fire-Mountain Sphere of Gentle Energy), which manipulates the Four Fundamental Elements around their body without sacrificing too much agility and speed. Trivia *Arcane Mode takes inspiration from Avatar State from, well, Avatar (both of 'em), perhaps the one of the greatest animations of all time; also Sage Mode from Naruto and Super Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z were used as reference points. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Chaos Arts